Between the Tall Shelves of My Sanctuary
by Thatz
Summary: Vexen has been alone for most of his life. His parents never provided him with much love, and only his sister keeps him afloat. But when he meets Marluxia, all of that changes, and he realizes that he can change. AU MarluxiaVexen
1. Introductions

A/N : So, my first fic since 7th grade. Yeah. My first typically on here, since I deleted all my others. But hey, this site needs more MarlyVexen AU, so here we are.

**Between the Tall Shelves of My Sanctuary**

**Chapter one: Introductions **

Vexen settled into his chair behind the large oak desk and relaxed, closing his eyes and smiling slightly. He surveyed the room from his place, taking in the beauty of the many books shelved high into the rafters, and ran his fingers over the drawers behind him. They held the cards for all the books in this library, documenting each of the treasures. It made Vexen wishthat each human had a sure place in the world like these books had. Documented, and having a specific purpose. But as if things could be that easy.

Maybe, then, he would feel like he had a purpose in this world.

Ever since he was a child, Vexen had loved coming to the library. He would venture here on his own when his parents would go to work and would grab a random book of the shelf in the children's section, and just stare at it. When he got older, he migrated down to the adult and reference section.

Now he was a junior in college, and still loved sitting in a secluded corner and pouring over books of all types. His favorites were science and philosophy, being his majors in school, but the librarian got used to seeing other's sprinkled throughout.

Vexen's parents were well off, working high-paying jobs, meaning he could buy any book he wanted. But there was just something about the library that made him want to go there more than buying the books from the bookstore and going home to read them. The library was his retreat, and no one had ever bothered him there. It helped him escape from his life. His sanctuary.

But Vexen did choose to buy a few of his favorites. That wasn't a problem. His parents accepted this as school supplies and along with the books for his own and school, they also paid for his expensive tuition each year and the rent for his apartment. His parents were scientists, expecting their son to follow in their successful footsteps, so they accepted his need of money for schooling as helping him to get where they wanted him to be.

Vexen was currentlyathis new job at the library. The previous librarian had gone on maternity leave, and Vexen had been asking around for a job in his favorite place, so the timing had been perfect. Aerith Gainsborough, the previous librarian, had seen him in the building since he was a child, as she had started working there when she was about 21, his age currently, and watched him grow. When he was younger, she had been working at the library, and she had taken it upon herself to watch over him when he came here, and he had helped her with odd jobs such as putting books back on the shelves, sorting the cards for books, or placing stickers on the books to be sorted.

But now that she was leaving, she felt no one knew the library as well as him. So she had appointed him on the spot, making him ecstatic. He had gotten his dream job.

His parents, of course, thought it was just until Aerith had her child. But Vexen knew that she was too loving notto take care of her baby when it was this young. Her husband, Zack Fair, secretlyagreed with Vexen on this, and confided it in him on Aerith's last day. It made Vexen sad to think that the librarian of his childhood would be here anymore, but also made him elated that he may have the job for longer than he had though in the beginning.

Vexen also needed a job for extra money. His savings were sufficient for living after college, but he thought it wouldn't hurt to add a bit more money for when he told his parents he may not be a scientist right out of college. They would be horribly angry with him.

A group of students traipsed into the library, chatting amongst themselves, making him frown. He recognized all of them, except for a blond woman with her hair styled into an impossible style. There was Zexion, from his philosophy class, and his bubbly boyfriend who had introduced himself once as Demyx. Roxas, the boy he had tutored last year in chemistry, had his fingers intertwined with Axel's, the infamous pyro and trouble-maker, and the pink-haired man he knew only from appearance.

Zexion nodded in greeting at Vexen before Demyx dragged him away to a secluded corner of the library. The rest headed over the same direction, but not before the pink-haired man had glanced in the stoic blonde's direction, blue eyes meeting with green for a second. Then he turned and started whispering with the woman, and Vexen had the distinct feeling it was something about him.

His attention was quickly distracted by Kairi, the red-headed senior from the near-by high school. She had been to the library almost everyday since he had been placed as librarian.

"Good evening Kairi." He smiled slightly, receiving a nod and smile in return.

"Evening Vexen. How are you?" They exchanged pleasantries as Vexen got the card of the book she wanted out and she wrote down the set of numbers and letters. She waved and retreated deep into the library. He waved in return, then placed the card back and started sorting misplaced cards.

After a while, he heard footsteps approaching, and looked up expecting Kairi back in need of some help. But he was mistaken.

The pink haired man he had seen earlier was walking towards his desk, with a somewhat feminine sway to his hips. His dark jeans hugged every curve of his hips and legs, and Vexen could've sworn he had seen the same pants on his sister Namine. The man flicked his hair over his shoulder, revealing a glittering hoop in one ear. _Now, in which ear was it that meant you're gay?_

He reached the desk and cocked his hip to the side, resting his hand on the newfound pedestal.

"I was wondering if you could help me find a book."

Vexen flinched as the man popped his gum, but otherwise showed no annoyance. "That's what I'm here for. What do you need help finding?"

The man re-read the slip of paper he was holding, snickered, and pushed it forward across the desk. Vexen picked it up and scanned it, blushing the slightest bit. He should have known. "One second."

"That book isn't for me. My friend was to embarrassed to come up and get help to find it himself."

Vexen hmm'd in a non-committing manner, not really wanting to get into a conversation with this man. He found the card, and copied the number onto a slip of paper for that purpose, and slid it across the table, turning his back again to slip the card back into its slot. He heard the other man fidgeting behind him, as if trying to decide whether to do something or not.

"Could you show me where it is?"

Vexen turned, surprised. "Do you not know how to follow the Dewy Decimal System?"

"The what?"

Vexen rolled his eyes. He should have expected this. He took the paper back, and put a little sign on his desk that said 'back soon'. It was about eight o' clock now anyway**,** not many people would be coming in. He could be away from the desk for just a bit.

--

The silence on the walk to the right bookshelf was deafening. The made many twists and turns, making Vexen feel like an idiot for rolling his eyes when the pink-haired man asked where the book was. If he hadn't come here all his life, he wouldn't know either!

"I'm Marluxia."

Vexen turned his head to the side, slowing his pace slightly. "What?"

"My name. I'm Marluxia."

The blonde nodded in response. "Vexen."

There was an awkward silence as they neared the right bookshelf. Vexen traced his finger along the spines of the books, taking note of the numbers along the way. When he found the book, he took it out, and handed it to Marluxia, and began to walk away.

"If I had a rose for every time I thought of you, I would be walking through my garden forever."

Vexen stopped. _What did he just say?_

"If you stood in front of a mirror and held up 11 roses, you would see 12 of the most beautiful things in the world."

Vexen turned slowly. "What?"

"Are you a bad load of laundry? You make my pants feel two sizes too small."

Marluxia was leaning against the bookshelf, a smirk on his face. The blonde could feel his face starting to flame up.

"You bring a whole new meaning to the word, "edible.""

Vexen ran his fingers through his hair, looking to the side. _Aww shit… I'm going to get raped in the library._ "Um…"

Said man approached him, a feral look in his eye. He traced a finger down the blonde's chest. "So, what do you do for a living besides always making all the men excited and warm all over?"

Vexen slapped his hand to his face, his blush at full force now. "Please stop."

Marluxia grinned and leaned in, his lips right next to Vexen's ear. "Picture this: You, me, handcuffs, and whipped cream. Interested?"

Vexen put his hand up, trying to push the other away, but he was shaking. No one had _ever_ taken interest in him. He had already realized his sexuality shied away from the fairer sex, but this was like a jolt to reality. No one had ever come on to him like this, even if the lines were all completely cheesy. He had a queasy feeling in his stomach, but there was also a fluttering of something else. Something he had never felt before. "Um… please don't."

The blonde took in a shaking breath as the other moved away, and slumped back onto the bookshelf, looking to the side, his face aflame. The pink-haired man bit his lip, hoping he hadn't gone too far.

"Can I buy you lunch sometime?"

Vexen looked up, surprised. Where was the man who had been practically molesting him a minute ago? "What?"

"Can I buy you lunch sometime? Dinner? Coffee?"

"I…" Vexen didn't know how to respond. "I…"

"When does your shift end?"

"At… At nine."

Marluxa looked at his watch. It was half-past eight. "I'll see you in a half-hour then, ok?" And he walked away without another word.

And Vexen stood against the bookshelf, and buried his face in his hands, wondering what he had just gotten himself into.

--

"Marluxia! Where have you been?" Axel asked, placing his arm around Roxas' shoulder. He grinned as the other made no attempt to smack him for the PDA.

The pink-haired man grinned and flipped said hair, sliding the book he had gotten across the table before settling down in his own chair. "I was chatting up the librarian."

Larxene smacked the table with her palm. "Well, now. How'd it go?"

"I got a date."

Demyx squealed. "You actually got a date with those crappy pick-up lines of yours?"

"Well..." Marluxia smacked Demyx over the head for his comment, "He got pretty nervous, and let me say, he is _so_ cute when he blushes."

Demyx giggled before flipping through the book in front of him, the one Marluxia had gotten. The title was flashed at everyone.

"Kama Sutra, Demyx?" Zexion asked incredulously.

"Yup yup, Zexy!" He opened to a specific page, turned it vertically, and showed it to Zexion. "I though we could try out this one!"

The whole table laughed as Zexion turned various shades of red and slammed the book shut before everyone else could see what Demyx had shown him.

"So…" Larxene drawled, lacing her fingers together and resting her chin on them. "Where are you going? And when?"

Marluxia leaned back in his chair, propping up his converse on the table. "I'm meeting his after his shift, at nine, and I have no clue where I should take him. Any ideas?"

Axel grinned. "I took Roxas out to coffee, and he came over to my house after. He couldn't go to sleep, so we stayed up all night talking. It helped me get into his pants a lot sooner." Said blonde smacked him. "And it was nice, learning about your past." The redhead planted a kiss on the blonde locks, making the other blush, but he still frowned playfully.

Marluxia grinned. "Great idea! Maybe he'll open up to me. I actually want to get to know him before I have sex with him, unlike you, Axel." He said accusingly, narrowing his eyes, but still smiling. The red-head smacked him lightly on the arm.

Zexion had been peeking at the sex book left on the table, much to Demyx's delight, but at that comment he glanced up and slid the book away from him. "Be careful Marluxia. He's… delicate."

"All the more reason I should polish him until he shines, eh?"

Larxene laughed. "There you go with those cheesy lines again."

Zexion frowned. "No, I'm serious Marluxia. I know him better than anyone. I don't think he's ever… I just… just don't hurt him, ok? He's been through a lot."

Marluxia smiled reassuringly. "Zexion, who do you take me for? I don't do that."

Larxene drew together her eyebrows at the tension in the air. Attempting to dispel it, she turned to Marluxia. "What time is it anyway?"

He glanced at his watch. "Time for me to leave. See you guys in class on Monday." He waved, and made his way to the front of the library.

Larxene looked after him, and when the door to the building had closed, she motioned to the others, who leaned closer. She grinned, and everyone's eyes widened, thinking of what could be running through her head. It was one of those grins you didn't want to be on the receiving end of. "So… gentlemen… What do you think about placing a bet?"

--

Vexen leaned against the pole outside of the library, starting to regret his decision to wait for the pink-haired man. Why was he doing this anyway? He had almost been raped by him, in the library of all places! Or… or maybe he was over-reacting. Marluxia didn't have to be so bad…

"Hey Beautiful."

Vexen jumped about a foot as Marluxia whispered in his ear. The warm breath made him shiver.

"Don't do that. Scared the shit out of me." He placed a hand over his heart.

Marluxia grinned. "That was partially the point, but the other part was to make you shiver, which I also succeeded in doing."

Vexen hmph'd in response and crossed his arms. "Ok then, smartass. Where are we going anyway?"

Marluxia grinned. "That's for me to know, and you to find out."

Vexen rolled his eyes. "Lead the way."

--

A/N: The pick up lines Marly uses are from www . pickuplinesgalore . com but without the spaces. I hope you liked, and please review! You get... a... horny Marluxia plushie?


	2. Opening

A/N: Here's the date! I hope you like it!

**Between the Tall Shelves of My Sanctuary**

**Chapter 2 : Opening **

"Where are we _going_, Marluxia?" Vexen asked for the umpteenth time. The two were walking down the darkened streets of Hollow Bastion, heading toward the lighter and busier part of the small city. They were side-by-side on the empty sidewalk, and were walking at a pace that read they had places to go.

"I told you! It's a surprise!" Marluxia answered, flicking Vexen on the nose lightly, making the blonde bring up a hand to his face and blush. "Are you nervious?"

"Well, of course I am. Along with being my first date, the only things I know about you are your name, who a few of your friends are…" He tapped his chin in mock thought. "And that you have an unhealthy obsession for pick-up lines."

Marluxia chuckled. "You should see the others I have up my sleeves. That was only the tip of the iceberg. And you forgot one other thing about me." He poked Vexen's upper arm. "I also have an unhealthy obsession for beautiful blondes."

Said blonde blushed even more and looked away. "I don't know why you came to me then," he mumbled, stuffing his hands in his pockets. On the inside, though, his heart had skipped a beat. _Why am I feeling this way? I hardly even know him!_

Marluxia smiled and chose not to respond, and the two continued on in a comfortable silence. The pink-haired man broke that silence, however, when he started humming a song under his breath.

Vexen started, and listened for a bit. "Is that… One day I'll fly away, from Moulin Rouge?"

Marluxia looked over and blushed. "Uh… I didn't realize you would know it."

The blonde's eyes widened. "Of course I know it. It's one of my favorite movies!" He then realized what he had just said. "Shit… um… wait… that's not what I meant."

Marluxia laughed. "Hey, don't worry about it. It's one of my favorites too."

Vexen looked over at him. "Really? You're not just saying that?"

"Nope."

"Then we should watch it together sometime."

The silence afterward was so uncomfortable that it made Vexen re-think his words. _Shit! I just asked him on another date and this one hasn't even _started _yet!_ He slapped his hand to his face.

Marluxia just grinned.

By this time, they had gotten to the busier part of the city, and Marluxia placed his hand on Vexen's lower back. "Almost there."

The blonde just blushed again as Marluxia's hot breath ghosted over his ear.

They soon arrived at a small café, still somewhat busy from the dinner rush, but it was around a quarter after nine, so it was starting to clear out. Marluxia lead Vexen to a table in the small courtyard next to the small building, but not before letting the blonde observe the outside of the café. It had a black sign carved in with white that read 'The White Rose' in curving script, with a carving of a rose next to the text.

"I work here during the weekdays, you know."

Vexen turned his head to the side to show he was listening, and Marluxia motioned to a waiter before pulling out a chair for the other to sit in. The blonde blushed before sitting down, put on a disgruntled look.

"I'm not a girl, you know."

Marluxia smirked and leaned down next to his ear. "Oh, I know," he whispered, making Vexen shiver.

The pink-haired man sat across from him, and Vexen noticed the table decorations. There was a single white rose in a skinny vase, iluminated by candles. The blonde sighed.

"It's so beautiful."

Marluxia smiled. "Now I know what to do with you next weekend."

Vexen blushed and ran his fingers over the mosaic tables to distract himself, but recognized a familiar signature in the corner. "Namine did this?"

Marluxia glanced down. "Namine? That little blonde girl? Yes, she helped out with the mosaics during the summer about two years ago, when this café opened up."

Vexen's eyebrows scrunched up. He remembered his sister mentioning a job during the summer, but never really asked anymore about it. He ran his fingers over the extravagant pattern and mumbled to himself, "What kind of big-brother am I?"

"Namine's your sister?"

Vexen's eyes rose up, and he nodded. Once again the startling sapphire eyes that belonged to the other captivated him, and he couldn't drag his gaze away.

A waiter arrived at their table, and the staring contest was broken as Marluxia looked up and smiled up at him. "Hey Xigbar."

Said man nodded in response, grinning. "Hey Marly. What are you doing here? It's your day off. I thought you would be as far away from this place as possible."

Marluxia laughed and motioned toward Vexen, who was looking on at the exchange with somewhat lonely eyes. "This is my date for tonight, and I wanted to show him a good time, hm?"

Xigbar looked over at the other. Vexen gave him the once over discretely. He was of average height, a bit shorter than himself, and had long black hair streaked with silver tied back into a pony-tail. And eye-patch was settled over his right eye, and a faint scar ran up his left cheek. "Nice to meet you. I'm Vexen."

The other man grinned. "Xigbar."

Marluxia grabbed the menu's out of the waiter's hands and placed one in front of the blonde. "Here. Order whatever." He turned back to Xigbar. "I'm expecting you to wait on us, ok? Everyone else would make snide comments, kay?"

"Sure. I'll be back in a few minutes."

Vexen buried his face in the menu, and lightly sniffed. Just seeing Marluxia interact with others made him realize how much of a loner he really was.

"You ok Vexen?"

"Yeah, yeah I'm fine." His voice cracked on the last syllable, and he cleared his throat. "It's nothing."

Marluxia frowned. He doubted that was the truth, but to keep Vexen from getting too nervous, he let it go. "Ok, then. Decided what you're going to order yet?"

"What are you getting?"

"Coffee, only. I already ate dinner before I went out."

It was the same for Vexen, so he quickly glanced over the drinks, before spotting his favorite. He smiled. "Ok, I'm ready."

Marluxia motioned over Xigbar, who had been waiting by the till for new coustomers. He walked over.

"What can I get you two fine gentlemen on this wonderful evening?" He said while grinning. Vexen laughed quietly, making Marluxia smile.

"I'll get a coffee, you know how I like it, and Vexen…"

"I'll get… a peppermint hot cocoa please." He paused. "With whipped cream."

Xigbar smiled. "Lots of whipped cream?"

Vexen blushed and looked away, surprised at how fast the other had read his pause. He nodded slightly, not meeting either of the other men's eyes. Marluxia and Xigbar grinned at each other, silently agreeing on how cute the other was.

The black-haired man left to make the drinks, and Vexen idly traced the pattern in the table with his finger, trying not to look up at Marluxia.

"You're so beautiful that you made me forget my pickup line."

Vexen groaned and looked up. "Not again…" He rested his chin in his hands and scrunched up his nose in a playful gesture.

They conversed calmly and contently about school, majors, and other topics of that matter until the drinks arrived. When Vexen saw his, his eyes lit up like a kid in a candy store. Marluxia laughed and reached for the milk and sugar to add to his coffee.

The blonde sighed softly as he took I a deep breath of the steam rising off his drink, and sipped a bit, a smile stealing over his face and softening the hard angles found there. Marluxia watched him, and loved the sight of the other being so content, so serene.

"You really love that drink, don't you?"

Vexen looked up, startled, and quickly tried to build up his defenses, but the drink made him feel so happy, it was almost impossible. "Yes. It was my favorite as a child."

"Do you not like it anymore?" Marluxia took a sip of his coffee, and Vexen made a confused noise in the back of his throat.

"What do you mean?"

"Well," The pink-haired man leaned back, getting comfortable, and cradled his cup in his hands. "You did say it was your _childhood_ favorite."

"Oh…" Vexen traced the tiles on the table once again, making little circles with his pointer finger. "I… I haven't had it in years."

"Why not?"

"I… well I…" Vexen sighed, playing with the tips of his bangs. "I used to have it at my grandparents house… but I… I don't see them anymore."

"Oh…" Marluxia leaned forward again as Vexen took a sip of his drink. "I hope I don't seem like I'm prying, but why not?"

"No… I... It's ok. I've never really talked about it to anyone though…" The blonde looked up at those piercing blue eyes, and saw the thing that so compelling about them. They were a beautiful light blue, with a dark circle around each iris. He held eye contact, no matter how much he wanted to look away. "I… there were some family problems… involving me, basically, and… and I… I wasn't allowed to see them anymore."

Vexen wrapped his finger in his bangs painfully tight, and bit his lip. Marluxia placed a hand over his other on the table, and gave it a comforting squeeze. "You don't have to tell me if you don't want."

Vexen couldn't hold back a choked sob as he half laughed at Marluxia's comment. "Wow… no one has ever said that to me before." He twisted his finger in his hair again, tugging at it. "Stupid therapists… making me relay every detail." He half muttered to himself. Then he looked up at the man across from him, who was looking at him so sincerely, and being so comforting. He had never felt this comfortable with someone he had just met. Never the less a man who had come on to him in the library of all places. "I'm sorry. You must be thinking something like, 'how did I get stuck going on a date with the crazy guy?'"

Marluxia got up and went over to Vexen's side of the table, hand still over the blonde's and kissed his forehead, making the lithe blonde's face flare up, despite the distress he was in. "You're fine just the way you are, and I am thinking nothing of the sort. Would you like to leave?"

Vexen hurriedly waved his hands back and forth, making a face. "No, lets not ruin the evening just because of me. It's ok. I'm ok."

Marluxia studied him for a second, before going back to his side of the table, and sitting down, smiling warmly. "Whatever you say."


	3. Approval

A/N: The third chapter:D I know, and I finished it in one day. EPIC WIN. On anothe rntoe, I was looking at the stats for this story yesterday, and I saw, I HAVE QUITE A FEW LURKERS. I had FORTY-FIVE hits for the second chapter, AND I only got two fricking reviews. So, explain that, hm?

Why does no one ever review? I mean, do you realize how good reivews make an authoress feel? I worked my ass, fingers, and brain off on this thing, and I get like, nine reivews in total.

I mean, maybe I'm putting too much in my reviewers, but still. Its it too much to just drop a line?

For those who do reivew, and have since the bigining, you don't realize how much I value that. Thank you.

NOW! ON WITH THE STORY. 8D

**Between the Tall Shelves of My Sanctuary**

**Chapter 3: Approval**

The rest of the date finished in relatively comfortable silence, and after a small check battle, the two got up to leave. Marluxia said goodbye to Xigbar, and Vexen shyly waved, before the two left out onto the darkened streets. There were still quite a few people out, it being Saturday, a major party night, so Vexen didn't feel to worried as the streets got steadily darker with lack of streetlights.

"So, Marluxia…" Said man looked over at Vexen, who had broken the silence. "It… This was really nice. Thank you."

Marluxia grinned, and kissed the other on the cheek, eliciting a blush. "You are very welcome."

The pink-haired man walked Vexen to his house, and the two stood on the stoop awkwardly.

"So…" Vexen struggled to find something to say. He tugged on one of his bangs. "Um… I-" He stopped suddenly as Marluxia brought up a hand to caress his cheek, and pressed warm lips pressing against his own.

Before Vexen could even gasp, even _think_, the sweet pressure was gone, and Marluxia was looking at him with those beautiful blue eyes, his face only centimeters from the blonde's. The blonde leaned back against the door as his legs partially gave out, the other so close that their chests were brushing. Intoxicating, wonderful, and frightening, Vexen flushed and wondered, for the second time that night, what he had gotten himself into.

-------------------------------

"Hm… You're going to lose, Zexy." Demyx teased on the walk back to the dorms. The two were currently sharing a dorm, and had left the others behind when leaving the library. The hyperactive boy skipped down the street for a bit, before coming back and intertwining his fingers with the stoic man whom was his lover.

"Hm… You shouldn't be so sure of yourself, Demyx." Zexion said, and smirked when the other man pouted.

"You're so mean Zexy… And why _shouldn't_ I be confident?" He sent a coy look back at the other. "_You're_the one who betted that it would take the two of them six months to get between the sheets. Marluxia will _totally_ seduce Vexen before that."

"You shouldn't be so sure of yourself." Zexion repeated. "After all, you _are_ the one who betted one week. You definitely aren't going to win."

Demyx just pouted and hmph'd in response.

-----------------------------

Roxas and Axel trekked the long walk back to their shared apartment on the edge of Hollow Bastion, and Axel bumped Roxas with his shoulder lightly.

"Why'd you bet for three months anyway?"

Roxas smiled. "Because that's how long I think it will take."

Axel just chuckled and looked up at the sky. "Hmph… maybe I should have rethought my bet…"

"Hey… a month could happen… but probably not." Roxas laughed as Axel pouted.

"Aww… Roxy, I liked you better when you were shy." He poked the short blonde in the stomach, making said man giggle.

------------------------------

Larxene mentally calculated the amount of money she would be making when she won the bet. True, she didn't know the tall blonde at all, but she wasn't Marluxia's best friend for nothing. Let's see… If four people bet fifty each…

"Yeah! Two-hundred bucks, baby!" She grinned and pumped her arm in triumph, and then grinned sadistically. "Now, I just need to get them to have sex in two months."

-----------------------------

"Ah!" Vexen awoke with a start, sweat drenching the sheets around him. Early morning sunlight filtered through his curtains.

The blonde tried to steady his breathing by placing a hand on his bare chest, over his heart. He had dreamt one of the normal nightmares again, but this time… it was different. Marluxia had been in it this time, even thought he had just met the other yesterday.

"How could he have gotten under my skin so fast?" He murmured to himself, pressing his palms into his eyes.

Vexen wanted to try to go back to sleep, but with one glance at the clock, he knew he shouldn't. He was going to see his sister today, and he needed time to get ready. He flung his blankets of his body, and made his way to the bathroom to take a shower.

-----------------------------

"Vexen!" A pretty, petite blond girl waved from the corner of a café on the outskirts of the city. Known basically only to the 'artsy types', which Vexen was very much not, it wasn't very crowded.

"Namine!" Vexen smiled and when he had gotten to the table, swept her up into a hug and kissed her on the cheek. "I've missed you! I don't see you often enough."

Namine smiled and gestured to the seat opposite her, in which Vexen sat down in. The girl looked him over, taking in his flushed appearance, and rare smile.

"You seem to be in a good mood."

Vexen smiled. "Hn… I… met someone last night."

Namine had already known of Vexen's sexuality for a while now, and had been there during the times where it had confused him to the point of tears. High School was long over now, though, and Namine was fully accepting of her big brother, and had been from the beginning. She smiled at her brother's comment. "Who's the lucky guy?"

"Well…" Vexen traced circles on the table with his pointer finger, watching it's trail across the glassy surface. "His name is Marluxia… and he actually picked me up in the library…"

Namine laughed, and rested her chin on her palm. "Is that so?"

"Yeah he… he used a lot of cheesy pick-up lines, and then out of the blue, asked me on a date." Vexen leaned back in his chair, looking at his sister. "How weird is that?"

Namine smiled. "Very."

Vexen sat back up in his chair, taking on a very similar pose to Namine's, and looked off into the distance, out the window. "He… he was… great. First impressions really aren't everything." He smiled a little smile, remembering the kiss. "He's… wonderful."

Namine placed her hand over his on the table, drawing his attention, and smiled up at him. "I'm so happy for you Vexen."

Vexen's face faltered, and he looked down. "There's just… one thing."

Namine cocked her head to the side, brow drawing together, confused. "What?"

"He… he was in my dreams last night."

Namine put on a comforting smile. "I'm sure everything will be fine."

"But… this was different from all the other dreams. It… well it started out happy, like all the others, but… it stayed that way. For almost the whole night. Then, all of a sudden, he disappeared. He…was gone. I… ran around trying to find him…but he wasn't… anywhere…" Vexen rubbed his eyes.

"Now, now. It'll be fine. Don't worry." Namine smiled. You won't let anything happen to him. I know it."

Vexen smiled. "Yeah… I guess."

Hoping to get Vexen's good mood back, Namine poked him in the forehead playfully, making him start and glare at her.

"What was that for?"

"You have to stop wallowing in that dream. Everything will be fine." She smiled. "So, tell me what happened during the date."

Vexen smiled. "Are you sure you want to hear? It may be… boring."

Namine frowned playfully. "Of course, I don't want to hear anything about my big brother's _first_ date."

Vexen blushed. "It really was, wasn't it…" He sighed. "I'm pathetic… My first date, and I'm twenty-one, for crying out loud…"

Namine smiled. "Don't worry. Some people are just late bloomers, in a sense. There are probably a few people out there like you. So, tell me what happened."

"Well…" Vexen rested his chin on his palm again. "We met outside the library after my shift…"

Vexen proceeded to tell every little detail of the date to his sister. Even though she was only seventeen, four years younger than he was, she knew a lot more about romance and attraction than he did. He told her about his small breakdown over the cocoa, and then proceeded to freak out about what Marluxia must have thought.

"Oh _no_, Namine… what if he thought I was totally and absolutely crazy…" He buried his face in his hands.

Namine smiled. "I doubt he feels like that. Tell me what happened next."

"Well, he… listened to me, and… comforted me. I… I thought…" He looked at Namine. "I looked at him, and I thought he was beautiful…" Vexen sighed. "Is something wrong with me?"

"Oh you, come here." Namine got up out of her seat and went around to hug her big brother. "You are fine, just the way you are."

Vexen laughed, and returned the hug. "As everyone keeps loving to remind me."

They talked for a little longer, and then Vexen hesitated as he got to the end of the date.

"He… walked me to my door and…" Vexen blushed bright red. "He kissed me."

Namine's eyes widened, and she clapped a hand over her mouth. "Really?"

Vexen played with the tips of his bangs. "You don't have to be so surprised." He mumbled to the table.

A loud squeal brought his eyes, along with a few other patrons, up and directed at Namine, who jumped up and practically knocked Vexen out of his chair with the force of her hug.

"Oh my god! Vexen! That's great!" She squeezed him once more before returning to her seat. "How was it?"

"Namine!" Vexen blushed a deeper shade of red than before, and intertwined his fingers in his lap painfully. "I… I can't really say."

"It was…?"

"It was…" Vexen tapped a nervous rhythm on the tabletop, and looked everywhere but the blonde girl in front of him. "It was… wonderful. Frightening. Soft… and yet… fierce. It… He's so… I'm… intoxicated." He sighed, remembering. "He… he's just so… beautiful. I have no clue why he would go after me… but…Namine?" He smiled, and the other blinked back at him. "His eyes. They're blue, like yours, but… they have a dark ring around the irises… and…" He trailed off in his own thoughts.

"Vexen?"

"It was actually sort of funny." He chuckled. "The first thing I noticed about him was his pants. So utterly tight, I could have sworn I saw them on you once."

Namine smiled. "Vexen… you really like him, don't you?"

The blonde looked away, out the window of the café, watching the people walk past. "I guess I do."

"Well then." Namine smacked her palms down on the table. "I wholeheartedly approve."

"What?" Vexen looked up in surprise.

"I approve. Wholeheartedly. I think you really like him, and, from how you described the outing, I'm sure he likes you too." She bit her lip, a smiled. "I'm so happy for you."

Vexen smiled, going over to draw the girl into a hug. "Thank you Namine. This is all I could ask for."

It wasn't until later he would realize how wrong that statement was.


	4. Reassurances

A/N: Hey! So, this is every author and authoress's dreaded chapter. THE CHAPTER THAT WOULD NOT GET WRITTEN. It was only written and completed, thanks to my GREAT and lovely friend Hyuuga's Winged Guardian. I LOVE YOU BABY. YOU ARE MY MUSE.

On another note, I noticed my threatening didn't get to anyone, so I've decided not to look at my stats page anymore. SEE WHAT YOU HAVE DRIVEN ME TO?!

SO, let's how many of you actually read these author notes. if you actually have a substancial thought to tell me, put an exclamation point on the first like of your review. First character of the first line. Childish, I know, but I'm curious. ;)

Now, on with the story!

**Between the Tall Shelves of My Sanctuary**

**Chapter 4: Reassurances**

Vexen was worried. Very worried. He hadn't given his number to Marluxia just because he was bored or something. The pink-haired man was supposed to use them, goddamn it! The lithe blond slipped between two groups of women on the street, both turning to look at him as he continued to run towards the college buildings.

It was Wednesday, and he hadn't seen hide or hair of Marluxia since Saturday. The blonde had been harboring at least a small hope he was going to see him in the halls, but after two days of nothing, he realized he would've seen him by now. And, to top it all off, his thoughts made him stay in the shower for fifteen minutes longer, making Vexen late for his classes. Not being able to comb out his hair, he had tied it into a low ponytail, and had run out of the apartment without breakfast. He ran from his apartment to school, and practically keeled over when he reached the building, being extremely out of shape.

He was leaning against the wall outside the building, eyes closed, and trying to regulate his breathing before he went to class, when someone came up beside him, undetected.

"Now, what do we have here?" A deep voice said next to his ear.

Vexen squeaked in a very un-manly way in response, and his eyes shot open, only to meet with Marluxia's baby blues.

"Marluxia! Don't scare me like that!" He closed his eyes again, trying to steady his breathing, and tucked a strand of hair behind his ear. "What do you want? I need to get to class."

Marluxia smiled, leaning up against the wall next to Vexen, almost uncomfortably close. Screw that, he was extremely close, and the blonde's breath hitched as Marluxia put his face right next to his.

"Why're you panting so much, hm?"

Vexen swallowed, and unstuck his tongue, looking everywhere but the man next to him. "I… I ran from my apartment, and…" His eyes widened. "Shit! I'm late! I have to get to Physics!"

Marluxia frowned, and latched onto Vexen's arm before he could run off. "Wait."

Vexen struggled in the other man's grip. "Let me go! I'm late! The professor will kill me!"

Marluxia brought his lips up right next to Vexen's ear, making him still all his motion, eyes widening. "I want to see you again."

Vexen's eyebrows drew together, and he put on a disgruntled expression, even though his insides were jumping around like a couple of frogs on crack. "You have my phone number. Why don't you use it?"

"Hm… feisty. I like that." Marluxia chuckled. "I couldn't read your handwriting." He pulled back, and held out a pen and his palm. "Could you write it again?"

Vexen blushed and frowned, but wrote his cell number on Marluxia's hand, holding the arm still by the wrist. His blush grew a deeper shade of red when the pink-haired man moved closer when he had re-capped the pen. "Ma-Marluxia?"

Marluxia placed his hands on the blonde's waist, moving close enough that their breath mingled in the few centimeters separating their faces. "Yes Vexen?"

Said man shivered at the sensual tone taken on by the pink-haired man, the deep timbre sending sparks down his spine. "I… I have to go. Please. I don't want to get in too much trouble."

"Aww… you're no fun." Marluxia put on a pout. He kissed Vexen lightly on the cheek before letting him go. "I'll call you later."

The blonde just smiled and ran to class.

--------------------------

After getting chewed out by his professor, he made his way to his seat next to Zexion, who smiled knowingly when seeing the flush on the blonde's face, but tactfully said nothing at all.

Vexen had a hard time paying attention in his classes after his first, and by the end of the day was a wreck. He even considered not going to the library, calling in sick for a day, but laughed at his own stupidity. Why would he give up going to his favorite place? He started his trek to the large building few blocks away from the college, until the buzzing of his phone called his attention.

"Hello?"

"Hey. This Vexen?"

The blonde frowned. "Yes. Who is speaking?"

The person on the other end laughed. "It's Marluxia."

Vexen's breath caught in his throat. "H-hey Marluxia."

"What are you doing of Friday?"

"I… I have a class in the morning…"

"No, later. Like, in the afternoon, night-ish area."

Vexen chuckled. "Nothing. Are you alluding to something?"

"Well… If you're going to be like that, I might not tell you."

"Marluxia… don't be like that…" He smiled as the other blew a raspberry into the phone.

"Hmph. Well, I _was_ going to ask you out for Friday afternoon, buuut…." He trailed off, a grin sliding across his face at the other's silence.

"Re-really?"

"Vexen, I really like you. I want to get to know you better. You seem really interesting,_and_ you're really cute."

Vexen tucked a strand of hair behind his ear in embarrassment, and arriving at the library, leaned up against the wall to continue the conversation.

"Hmph… Yeah, _sure_ Marluxia." He smiled as the other laughed. "Now, I have to go into the library, so I have to go, ok?"

Marluxia grinned. "You just gave away your positioning."

Vexen slapped his palm to his face. "Don't you _dare_ come-" Marluxia hung up.

The blonde snapped his phone shut before heading into the library. "Oh great…"

--------------------------

"Hm… sounds like you have him seduced already." Larxene grinned and punched Marluxia lightly in the shoulder.

The pink-haired man just laughed. "Yeah, sure Larxy. Now, I need you to come with me somewhere."

The blonde woman sent him a calculating look. "We aren't stalking him, are we?"

"Noooo…" Marluxia looked at her with a pout. "Please come? I want you to meet him. Maybe you'll like him."

Larxene grumbled. "Hn… whatever."

"Whoo!" Marluxia grabbed onto her arm and started dragging her to the library. The blonde just rolled her eyes and followed.

--------------------------

Just as Vexen suspected, it wasn't long until Marluxia showed up in the library, dragging the blonde woman from Saturday with him. He sighed and rolled his eyes as the other waved, and dragged the woman up to the desk. He was lucky the after school rush hadn't come in yet.

"Marluxia…" He rested his chin on his palm. "Why in god's name did you come here?"

Said man leaned over the desk and pecked Vexen on the cheek before the blonde could react, and grinned. "Cause I wanted to seeeee you, Vexen."

A blush stained the stoic blonde's features, and he turned to the unknown woman. "Aren't you going to introduce yourself?"

She grinned. "I'm Larxene. People also call me Larx, Larxy, and Larxy-poo, but you are not allowed to use any of the above. I'm also Marluxia's best friend, so if you screw with him, you screw with me."

Vexen raised an eyebrow. "I'm Vexen. I think there's have more of a chance of him screwing with me, instead of me screwing him."

Hot breath ghosted over his ear. "Ah, but Vexen, I definitely would _not_ mind you screwing me." Marluxia chuckled as the blonde's face turned a color previously unknown to man.

"Marluxia! Get out from behind the desk! I'll get in trouble!" He waved his hands in a frantic shooing gesture. The pink-haired man pranced back around, a grin on his face, and Vexen buried his face in his hands.

His rescue came in the form of Kairi, asking for a book. The lithe blond smiled at the girl, and searched for the card for the book she wanted. When she left, he was startled to find a calculating look on Larxene's face. Marluxia watched Kairi walk off with narrowed eyes.

"Are you gay or straight, buddy?" Larxene asked with an edge to her voice, looking him over. The stoic blonde narrowed his eyes.

"Who are you to ask me that kind of question?"

The woman sneered. "I'm not asking for myself."

Vexen was affronted. Here was this chick he didn't even know, coming in here and demanding to know his sexuality. It was irritating, to say the least. "If you must know, my attraction doesn't drift towards the fairer sex. Never did, never will."

Marluxia laughed. "Well, that's good news for me."

Larxene's calculating expression faded into a smile at the pink-haired man's laugh. "Hm… good choice Marly. He has fire in him. Feisty. I like."

Vexen frowned. "Would you mind not talking about me like I'm not here?"

"Oh!" Marluxia spoke up. "I forgot the whole reason I came here if the first place! Vexen." He pointed at said male. "You never answered my question. Would you like to go out with me on Friday?"

The blonde male blushed as a few of his coworkers looked over curiously. "I… I would love to Marluxia." He said quietly, playing with the tips of his bangs.

Both pink-haired man and blonde woman exchanged glances and smiled. Perfect.


	5. Preperations

A/N at the end of the chapter/

**Between the Tall Shelves of My Sanctuary **

**Chapter 5 - Preperations **

Vexen jolted awake as images of darkness and dying masses bombarded his mind, making his gasp for breath and bit his tongue so he didn't cry out. The neighbor's had already complained quite a few times. He didn't need the Super to kick him out.

"Why… why do I keep_dreaming_ about him!" The man rubbed his eyes. "Why does this keep fucking _happening_!"

Vexen clutched his stomach for a second, squeezing his eyes shut, and reached for the dream journal he always wrote in right after he woke up. The therapists he had went to see always said it was a good idea, so who was he to argue. He bit his lip and wrote frantically for the next five minutes.

After he had exhausted the memory of his dream, the blonde climbed out of his bed, and placed his feet on the plush carpeting, toes curing. He looked down at his skinny body, and then looked up into the mirror on the back of his room's door, eyes narrowing as he took in the appearance of his own body in the early morning sunlight.

"Why'd he choose me, anyway." He grumbled.

Vexen examined his skinny limbs, long fingers, and slightly wider than normal hips, poking at a protruding hipbone. There was nothing special, nothing attractive about him whatsoever. He pulled his hair back into a low ponytail, forgoing the shower until later, and sighed, looking away from the offending mirror to get dressed for the day. He threw on some comfortable clothing for his morning philosophy class, as they were going to be on the campus grounds, and headed down to the kitchen to make his breakfast.

A half an hour and one full stomach later, Vexen started out of his house, messenger bag slung over his shoulder as he started the walk to his school. He was starting to worry about his date with Marluxia this afternoon. Screw that, he had been worrying the whole of yesterday too. Vexen pulled on one of his bangs as he thought about the other man.

Marluxia… pink hair, blue eyes, slightly built, obsession with crappy pick up lines and women's clothing. Great smile, deep laugh, eyes that have you hypnotized when you first look at him… Vexen sighed. This train of thought wasn't getting him anywhere. Appreciation for my feelings and boundaries, was the first person besides Namine to actually_listen_ to me, comforted me, kissed me with those perfect pink lips and made me go weak in the knees…

Vexen stumbled and blushed as his mind drifted into the slightly more impure region, and shook his head to clear it of any more thoughts like that. He let his brain drift back to the date he was meeting the pink-haired man for later.

After Marluxia had asked him out, they planned to meet in front of the library at two today. It was Friday, meaning Vexen only had his early morning philosophy class to attend, and left him a couple of hours to freak out over what to wear. But the blonde pushed those thoughts out of his head to make a space for the class.

Friday's were always his favorite. It was one of his favorite classes, with a great teacher, and took place outside when the weather was permitting. The discussions were always very interesting, and for once he didn't feel intimidated to not take part in fear he would be considered a nerd, in a sense.

Vexen arrived early at the designated place beneath a tall oak tree, leaves fanning out over the slight hillock it was placed on. He sat down and leaned up against the trunk, smiling slightly as he realized there was no other noise but the slight breeze blowing through the leaves above him, and he relaxed, closing his eyes.

The class soon started to arrive, some waving to him, or calling out his name in greeting, and he waved to most, smiling at some, but it all felt empty. He didn't know any of these people, just a few names, mostly faces. What he really knew them by, though, were their views expressed during discussions.

Like that one bubbly brown-haired boy who always took part in the class. He believed strongly in individual rights and hypnotism. The sliver-haired man he was dragging along agreed with most women's rights but disagreed strongly with abortion.

Vexen's thoughts were interrupted by their teacher's arrival, the tall, built brown-haired man that went by the name of Leon, loping across the green grass towards the group of students under the great oak tree.

Vexen had actually doubted his teaching abilities on the first day of class. How many teachers do you see with modeling good looks, well define facial features, and layered brown hair. But, those thoughts had been quickly shunned away by the end of the first week of classes.

"Good morning, everybody. Today we will be discussing Sigmund Freud's theory of Psychosexual Development. Would anyone want to start out today's discussion?"

Vexen raised his hand, along with a few others in the class, a grin spreading over his face. This would definitely be an interesting class.

---------------------------

The blonde waved goodbye to a few of his classmates before setting off across the campus grounds with a bounce in his step and a smile gracing his features. Today had been a good class. It had been a very interesting topic, and definitely a controversial one.

But, now that class was over, Vexen had to worry about other things. He hurriedly dialed Namine on his cell phone, knowing she didn't have any classes today.

"Hello?" Her quiet voice answered back from the device he held up to his ear.

"Namine? I have a favor to ask."

"Yes, Vexen?" She smiled at the eagerness in his voice.

"I… I have another date with Marluxia tonight and…" He tucked a strand of hair behind his ear. "Could you… could you help me pick out an outfit, please?"

His sister smiled. "Of course. I would love to. Do you want me to come over to your house?"

The man sighed in relief. "That would be great. What about in… an hour? Would that be ok?"

Namine nodded, but then remembered that they were talking over a phone, and responded. "That would be great. See you then!"

"Thanks Nami. You're a lifesaver. Bye!" He snapped his phone shut, and continued on the walk to his house. He wanted Namine to come over in an hour so he would have time to take a long shower

Vexen soon arrived back at his house, and went to the bathroom to start the shower, undressing and wrapping a towel around his waist to go put his clothing away as the water got hot. He hummed a simple tune as he stepped into the large tub, and immediately relaxed as the hot water ran over his body, loosening the stress-tightened muscles in his shoulders.

The blonde started the long process to wash his hair and clean his body, and forty-five minutes later he was squeaky clean. He turned off the water and shivered as he stepped out of the tub, quickly squeezing his hair to get rid of the access water and wrapping it up a towel so if didn't drip on his back while he dried off.

When done, he stood in front of the still slightly fogged up mirror to set to work on his hair. He usually just left it to dry and then brushed it, but today he was going to comb through it all. He made a disgruntled face and got to work.

When he was about one half done, the doorbell on his apartment rang, and he ran to get it, clutching his towel and comb in one hand while the other reached for the door knob.

His sister kissed him on the cheek and entered the apartment, and he locked it behind her.

"So, what kind of date is this, Vexen?"

The man smiled and headed back to the bathroom to finish with his hair. "I actually don't know. Marluxia just said we would be walking a lot."

Namine put a finger to her lips and entered Vexen's room, opening closet and bureau drawers to find the perfect outfit. When Vexen had finished with his hair, he left the bathroom to see what Namine had picked out.

"Nami, do you think I should blow-dry my hair or leave it to dry naturally?"

"Naturally." She held up two shirts. "Ok, you have two choices. This." He held up a three-quarter sleeve length black and white striped top with a boat neck. "Or this." She raised the other shirt, which was a tight red short-sleeve v-neck, with a small black rose applique near the collar.

Vexen drew his eye-brows together. "Uh… lets go with… the black and white one."

Namine nodded and threw it on the bed next to a pair of black straight-leg jeans and a black belt. Original converse all-stars were lined up on the floor.

"Ok, Vexen, there you go. I set your outfit up, and all you have to do is see me on Sunday again to tell me what happens, ok?"

The man sighed but smiled. "Ok, ok. But get out, I need to change." He shooed the blonde girl out, and set to work on getting his outfit ready.

He emerged from his room a few minutes later, tugging uncomfortably on the top's neckline. "Nami… is there anything I can do about this top?"

His sister squealed. "Oh my god, Vexen! You're hot!"

The blonde man made a face. "Ew… you did not just say that."

"Here." The girl came over and grabbed him by the hand, dragging him back into the bedroom. "Umm…" She rifled through his drawers. "Got it!" She pulled out a black, ribbed tank. "Put this on underneath that shirt. It'll make it more comfortable."

Vexen put the tank on, and smiled when his saw himself in the mirror. "Ooh, Nami. I like. Thank you!" He launched a hug at his sister, kissing her on the cheek, which she brushed off playfully.

"Here, put this on and the outfit will be complete." She handed his a black newsy cap with white buttons, which he put on hesitantly, but Namine smiled when she saw the completed look.

"Vexen! He won't be able to keep his hands off you!" She looked at her watch. "Now, what time do you have to meet him?"

"Two." He tilted the cap slightly to the side, admiring the look before approving it. He looked back at Namine. "What time is it now?"

"It's one fourty-five." She clipped a chain connected to his wallet onto one of his belt-loops, and shoved it into his back pocket. "Put on your shoes and get out of here!"

Vexen rolled his eyes, but tugged on the comfortable converse before kissing Namine on the cheek again. "Thank you so much, Nami. You don't know what this means to me."

She hugged him, and grabbed he light coat and purse before heading out of the apartment. He locked the door and shoved the keys in his pocket before the two of them made their way to the elevator.

---------------------------

Vexen at on a low wall in front of the library building, periodically fidgeting with his watch or bangs. Was Marluxia standing him up? Did he realize the error of his ways, and forget all about the crazy blonde he had made a date with? Vexen's stomach got steadily more nauseous, and he twisted the hair of his bangs around his finger, tugging.

"Vexen!"

The blonde man looked up to see Marluxia approaching. The other was wearing those tight black jeans again, along with a tight pink shirt what hugged his curves. Vexen blushed and looked down.

"Did you wait long?" Marluxia tilted his head, smiling. Vexen smiled back, pushing off the wall and brushing the seat of his pants off before looking over at the pink-haired man.

"No, no I didn't."

The other smiled and looked him over, whistling. "Hmm, you get all dressed up and sexy looking just for _me_, Vexen? You shouldn't have." He kissed the blonde man on the cheek, eliciting a blush. "Ready to go?"

"Yeah. Let's go. Where _are_ we going, anyway?" He looked over at the other, a questioning look in his eyes.

"That, my dear Vexen, is a surprise."

The blonde man sighed, but smiled at Marluxia's childish behavior. "Not again."

---------------------------

A/N: HEY GUYS! I actually finished this earlier today, buuut I had to get my friend to beta it, so yeah. Ok, about the getting ready. Vexen's hair is fucking long, and I had hair about that long, and trust me, it takes a LONG time to wash and comb it all. Sorry this chapter was such a bummer. More like a filler chapter, really. But yeah. Next chapter may be up on Sunday, but probably not. Next weekend will be more likely, you know? School and all.

Please R&R!


	6. Intoxication

A/N: Ok, guys. As you may or may not have noticed, I upped the rating. That is for this chapter, and it's JUST TO BE SAFE. Ok? So please, take notice of that rating.

On another note, this puppy is the biggest chapter I've written so far, and it's only half the date. 8D I bet you guys are happy, yeah?

Ok, so I hope you guys like, and then next chapter _may_ be up next sunday,. but only if I get uber inspiration, like I did today, got it?

Don't forget to review!

**Between the Tall Shelves of My Sanctuary**

**Chapter 6: Intoxication **

The two men strolled away from the library, in the opposite direction from their last date. Vexen stuck his hands in his pockets, and looked up at the sky as he walked, smiling slightly at the sight of the clear blue.

"What're you so happy about, hm?" Marluxia looked over at the blonde with a slight smile on his face.

Vexen turned his head toward the pink-haired man, and rolled his eyes. "Look how wonderful a day out it is! The air is crisp with fall, the sky is clear with only a few clouds, and I'm…" He blushed, looking away. "And I'm with you."

"Oh Vexen, you flatter me." Marluxia leaned over and pecked him on the cheek, making the blonde blush even more.

"S-So…" Vexen floundered, trying to change the subject. "So, where are we going?"

Marluxia smiled. "It's a bit of a walk. I hope you don't mind." He ran his fingers through his hair and looked up aimlessly. "It's just… I wanted to show you my favorite place. Especially after you took a liking to that flower in the café last week."

_The pink-haired man sat across from him, and Vexen noticed the table decorations. There was a single white rose in a skinny vase, illuminated by candles. The blonde sighed._

"_It's so beautiful."_

_Marluxia smiled. "Now I know what to do with you next weekend."_

"You're… You're doing this just because of what I said?" Vexen looked over, startled, and took his hands out of his pockets.

Marluxia rubbed his jaw-line anxiously and looked over. "Um… uh…yeah."

Vexen just smiled. No one had ever done something based on just his words before, with the exception of Namine. No one had ever paid that much attention.

The two walked along with a casual pace, occasionally making conversation, but usually just loping along in comfortable silence. Soon enough, though, Vexen started to notice the thinning of buildings and paved sidewalk give way to cobblestones.

"Marluxia, where are we going?" Vexen tugged on one of his bangs nervously. "I mean, aren't we quite far out of the center of the city?"

The pink-haired man just smiled reassuringly. "Don't worry. It's not much farther."

Vexen just tugged on his bangs harder, biting his lip. Maybe he shouldn't have trusted Marluxia in the first place. He didn't voice his concerns out loud, but he started twisting his hair around his finger, tugging until Marluxia noticed the movement out of the corner of his eye.

"Vexen! What are you doing?" He stopped and came around to the front of the other man, using his hands to gently unwind the blonde strands from one of those long fingers. "Are you ok? I've noticed you do this when you're nervous."

Vexen looked down, embarrassed. "Well, that's what I am. Nervous."

The pink-haired man bent over to look underneath the brim of the cap hiding the other's face. "Why are you nervous Vexen? I won't do anything."

Vexen just looked down, blushing as Marluxia's fingers brushed over his jaw-line, trying to get him to look up, but was unrelenting, and didn't raise his gaze.

"Vexen." The pink-haired man received no reply from the blonde in front of him. "Vexen, what are you so worried about?" Still no reply. "Fine, I'll tell you where we're going."

The blonde started. "What?"

Marluxia sighed, a put-out look on his face, and placed his hands on his hips. "I wanted it to be a surprise, but I'll tell you if it makes you feel more comfortable. I'm talking you to a garden, one I used to go to when I was little."

Vexen looked up at him through his lashes, trying to see if he was truthful or not. "Really?"

Marluxia sighed, and smiled. "Yeah. Now, are you still nervous?"

The blonde brought his hand to his stomach on instinct to massage lightly, trying to settle the fluttering butterflies. "I… I guess. A lot less now. The feeling left is just because of you."

The pink-haired man chuckled, and began to walk, grabbing hold of Vexen's hand and tugging him in the right direction. "Thanks, beautiful, but there's no reason to flatter me. You're already in my good graces."

The blonde looked down, blushing, while a small smile graced his features. They began to walk, and the warm pressure of the other man's hand in his own made him feel giddy. He practically skipped, but held himself back at the last minute, and settled for squeezing the other's hand lightly, blush deepening when he saw the other's smile.

-------------------------

The two soon arrived at large iron gates covered in peeling black paint, opened to the public.

"Is this a public garden?" Vexen questioned of Marluxia, glancing around.

"Yeah, it is. It also has a park over there," He pointed down a path to the left. "Along with a small restaurant in that direction." He pointed straight ahead.

Vexen drew his eyebrows together. "So, I'm guessing we're going in that direction?" The blonde pointed hesitantly to a path on their right.

The pink-haired man chuckled and led the blonde down said path. The two walked down the tree-lined path for a while until they reached two more gates of the same kind opening onto a sweet smelling paradise. Vexen's eyes opened in wonder.

"Oh my… wow…" He whispered, letting go of Marluxia's hand and walking foreword.

There were flowers of all kinds here, left to grow wild and free in their large plots of land. There were pathways covered with hanging vines, butterflies and bees zipping around, and a stray humming bird was seen if Vexen was fast enough to turn his head fast enough. He turned back to Marluxia, who had been watching him with something like affection in his eyes.

"Marluxia! This is wonderful! It's so beautiful!" He walked forward, further into the garden, taking in the large variety of plants in this one small space.

The pink-haired man snuck up behind him, wrapping arms around the blonde's waist and rested his chin on Vexen's shoulder, making him squeak.

"Vexen, I want to show you something."

The blonde turned his head, blush growing when he realized what this would look like to anyone who saw them.

"Marluxia!" He brought hands up to the two clasped on his chest, placing his long fingers on top, but making no move to remove them. "Marluxia, what if someone sees?"

The pink-haired man just smiled. "You don't want to be seen with me, Vexen?"

The blonde stuttered. "N-no that's not it! I just…" He sighed. "It's just… I…"

Marluxia noticed his discomfort and pulled away, making Vexen regret what he said, the warmth of the other man pressed against his back had been comforting, quelling the nervous build-up in his stomach.

"Ok, I won't be too clingy, if it makes you uncomfortable." Before Vexen could respond to that, the pink-haired man continued. "Come, I want to show you my secret hide-away."

The blonde looked at him, confused, but only received a smile and a tug on his hand in response, leading him away from the gates and further into the garden. The blonde followed him through many twists and turns, and realizing this garden was a lot bigger than he originally thought it was.

He soon heard running water, and realized the garden had merged with a much more natural setting the further back the two went. Marluxia just lead Vexen towards a large group of hanging vines, and pushed them aside to reveal a small circle of land, covered by vines and flowers, blocking out the sun. A stream flowed close by, and a small stone bench was placed so that the person sitting could have a wonderful view.

"Marluxia… this is wonderful!" Vexen moved forward, taking in that natural beauty around him. This was by far the most serene place he had ever visited. He turned back towards the pink-haired me. "You found this by yourself?"

"I actually made this place." At Vexen's questioning glance, he continued. "I worked at this park for community service for a while, and on my off days no one would question if I came here, so I found this little space and made it my own." He smiled, and sat down on the bench, and motioned for the blonde to sit next to him.

The two sat side-by-side for a while, not noticing as the time passed, and the sky got slightly darker, clouds moving in. Vexen sighed and smiled, closing his eyes to listen to the water flowing and the birds chirping. He looked over at the pink-haired man next to him, and at their hands resting so close on the bench between the two bodies, and hesitantly moved his closer so they brushed. This motion drew a questioning look from the other man, and Vexen looked away, blushing, as he placed his hand on top of the other.

Marluxia just smiled and intertwined their fingers. "Vexen, if you wanted to hold my hand, all you had to do was ask." The blonde just blushed, and looked away.

"Marluxia…why'd you want to see me again?" Vexen sighed, and brought his other hand up to play with one of his bangs. "I mean, I'm obviously a bit messed up. You heard what happened when I was a child in the café, and you don't question it? Wonder what I did?"

The other looked over at him, squeezing his hand lightly. "Of course I wonder, Vexen, but that doesn't mean I wouldn't want to see you again." He smiled. "You have something about you that makes you so interesting. I'm… I guess…You just attract me in this unique way. I can wait as long as you want me to before you tell me about your past."

Vexen nodded, but still played with the lock of his hair, nibbling on his lip in an absentminded gesture. "I… I think I know what you mean. I get this feeling that you would understand if I told you, if that makes any sense."

Marluxia pecked him on the cheek. "It makes all the sense in the world."

The two sat in silence for a while before Marluxia took a deep breath, drawing a confused look from Vexen, and began to speak.

"I was four when I moved here from Traverse Town." He began. "I lived with my mom and dad. We were a happy family, but even when I was little I noticed something was wrong.

"I never really knew why, or what had happened when I was too little to remember, but one day my father just left. He packed his bags, and I was too naive to think he was going anywhere but on another business trip. I almost tripped over my own feet to hurry to show him a drawing I had done in art that day, and he picked it up and looked at it, asking if he could take it with him so he wouldn't miss me. And I childishly said that he would see me in a week, but he could take it just in case he got lonely. He smiled and kissed me, saying I was the best son he had ever had, and left that night.

"My mom was inconsolable. She locked herself in her bedroom, so Larxene's parents took care of me those days. We were inseparable ever since. Her parents became like my own, and I spent as much time over there as I did at home. But I was confused, and no one would explain anything to me. I tried to comfort my mother in the beginning, saying that daddy was going to be back in a week, he had told me himself, but she just kept repeating one sentence over and over.

"'He's not coming back.'"

Marluxia took in a shaking breath. "After that, weeks past, months, years. I was fifteen, and had just realized my sexual preference, and had told Larxene. She was automatically accepting, always believing in the statement, 'You're in love with a person, not their gender.'

"With that in mind, she came along with me to tell my mother, to finally tell the one person I loved the most who I was going to love in the future. She… she didn't accept it. One bit. She believed it was just a phase, just something that would pass. When I contradicted her, she slapped me, and Larxene made me leave, telling her parents when we got back to their house. I refused to let them tell the police. I loved my mom. I could stand her for another three years.

"After that, I didn't really talk to her anymore. Larxene's parents were really more of my parents than my mom ever was. I became a permanent fixture over at their house. I actually had clothing over there just in case I slept over on a school night. I ate dinner over there, did my homework with Larxene, and she became more of a sister than a friend.

"Then, when I turned eighteen, I moved out of my mom's house, and Larxene moved in with me. It's actually where we live now. And, I'm happy. I'm really happy."

Marluxia took a deep breath, and expelled it as if he was ridding himself of what had happened in his past, letting it be free, unclogging his insides, allowing him to breath fresh air for the first time. He smiled slightly, sighing. "Well, now you see that you're not the only one with a messed up past."

Vexen was stunned. This man he had known only for a week had just unloaded his past, laid it out on the table for the blonde to poke and prod at, coming to his own conclusion.

"Marluxia…"

The pink-haired man looked over, tilting his head. "Yes?"

Vexen looked down, if only to cover his watering eyes. "How can you just, say it all like that. I mean, you act like your so unaffected, but, that's so… how do you get by every day? I couldn't… I wouldn't be able to." He wiped at his eyes discretely, but Marluxia caught the motion.

"Oh no, Vexen, are you crying? I didn't mean to make you upset, I swear!" He raised his hands to try to comfort the blonde, but didn't know what to do. He became flustered. "Vexen, I'm sorry!"

The blonde laughed slightly, sniffing. "I just don't get how you can be so happy all the time."

Marluxia drew him into a hug, and murmured into the fabric on his shoulder comforting words. "I've learned how to be happy. I just put it out of my mind, and focus on the present. I focus on the now." He leaned back and wiped a tear off of Vexen's cheek. "I'm focused on you."

Vexen blushed and sniffed again, wiping at his watering eyes, embarrassed. Marluxia looked around, noticing how dark it had gotten. "Oh wow, it's gotten dark. Has that much time passed?" He looked at his watch. "Hm… it's only four, why is it so dark?"

A rumble of thunder in the distance answered him, and Vexen blanched. "We're going to get caught in the rain! We should get home."

Marluxia missed his urgency, and leaned back. "Oh Vexen, It'll start soon, we'll never get home without getting soaked. I think we should just stay here until it starts. It'll be fun."

And with that, it started to rain. Lightly at first, but as the minutes passed, it grew heavier, dripping through the vines overhead and making both males wet.

"Oh no…" Vexen looked around nervously for shelter. "Oh crap…"

Marluxia looked over questioningly, wiping his wet bangs out of his eyes, his hair color darkening as the rain wet it. "What's wrong, Vexen?"

The blonde huddled, curling in on himself, trying to keep dry. "I… don't really like rainstorms." A drop of rain traveled down his neck, making him shiver. "Bad memories."

Marluxia inched up to him, both men almost fully soaked. "Would you like to go home?"

Vexen nodded, and Marluxia hoisted him up, the rain starting down harder, the sound of it's pounding filling both ears, blotting out everything else. The blonde clutched the other's hand as they made their way out of the hideout, and into the open.

The rain blotted out almost everything else, making the surroundings that had been bright and vibrant only an hour ago dull and dreary. This rain was the rain that made you almost blind, and Vexen strained to see, clutching onto Marluxia's hand like it was his lifeline.

He stumbled, and fell to the ground, memories coming back to him like his mind's floodgates had been opened, and he gasped, doubling over, feeling like he was drowning in the heavy rain. The fat drops slid down his face, dripping off the end of his nose and chin, and he squeezed his eyes shut, mouth wide, trying to pull in enough oxygen to keep his brain functioning. His eyes began to water with unshed tears. _I feel like I'm dying._

"Vexen! Are you ok?" Marluxia knelt down beside him, trying to draw him back up. "Vexen!"

The blonde gasped, coughing, and leaned on Marluxia's shoulder heavily. "Mar… Marluxia. I…I feel like I'm drowning."

The pink-haired man lifted him up, faltering as the blonde stumbled, is knees buckling. "Vexen, come on, I'll help you home."

"Marluxia. Marluxia, wait." Rain and tears streaked down his face, dripping off every angle, both males gasping for breath around the onslaught of water showering down. Their faces neared, eyes questioning, and lips pressed together in a needy embrace that made the blonde melt.

He threw his arms out to steady himself, locking them around Marluxia's neck as those perfect pink lips massaged his own, meshing them together in a passionate kiss that made a shiver run down Vexen's spine. Eyes drooped, eventually closing as water ran down both faces, catching on eyelashes and sliding down cheeks, dripping off noses as lips massaged and met again and again as feelings were transferred and devoured between the two males.

Marluxia wrapped his arms around Vexen's back, supporting him and pressing their bodies together, the heat radiating off both made the rain unbearably cold. Marluxia raised his hand up and removed Vexen's cap, blonde locks being fully soaked in the rain, and their faces changed angle, allowing Marluxia to run his tongue along the seam of Vexen's lips. The blonde gasped, allowing the other man's hot tongue to his mouth, doing a sweep, running over walls and teeth before trying to coax Vexen's tongue out to meet his own.

The blonde began to move it hesitantly, and their kissing soon became sloppy, need fueling the passion. Marluxia's fingers traced the smooth skin of Vexen's back, massaging and kneading and making Vexen let loose an embarrassing whimper into the others mouth, knees buckling again as the other man touched nerves that made him press closer to the other. The heat radiating off of them both made him feel drowsy, and the feeling was only increased as Marluxia sucked lightly on his tongue before pulling away to gasp for breath. He attached his mouth to Vexen's neck, tonguing and nipping at the sensitive skin, making Vexen whimper into the rain. He bit down on the junction between shoulder and neck to muffle a groan as his kneading of Vexen's back made the blondes hips jerk forward. Vexen gasped for breath at the onslaught of new sensations, rational thoughts flying out of his head.

"Mar… Marluxia." He gasped, the rain drowning out his words. "Marluxia."

The pink-haired man brought his head back up, lips swollen and cheeks flushed. Their lips connected again, tongues delving and exploring in each other's mouths, the rain hiding them from everyone else.


	7. Affection

A/N: Wow guys. I really, really suck, don't I? it's been MONTHS since my last update. Well... sigh I apologize. I'm sorry for making everyone wait so long. BUT! There is good news! My dearest friend Lauren was AMAZING, AWESOME, AND SO UARGH. I LOVE YOU BABY! She helped me come up with the WHOLE plot for this fanfiction. I know what's going to happen now, so all I have to do is write it. YOU ARE ALL LUCKY.

Now, onto the chapter

**Between the Tall Shelves of my Sanctuary**

**Chapter Seven: Affection**

The two men broke apart, panting heavily from oxygen deprivation, the rain finally letting up, revealing the garden once again. Both faces were flushed, bodies still pressed together, glazed eyes connecting. Marluxia ran his fingers over Vexen's face, thumb tracing his defined cheekbone. The blonde leaned into the touch, eyelashes fluttering, but he shivered as his lust wore off, realizing that the cold rain had soaked him to the skin, clothing hugging uncomfortably everywhere, strands of hair sticking to his neck and face.

"Vexen…" Marluxia whispered. "Are you cold?"

The blonde nodded, and realizing their proximity, blushed furiously, looking everywhere but the man in front of him. "I…" A shiver wracked his body again, cutting off the words leaving his mouth.

Marluxia hugged him close, trying to warm him. "My house is close. You want to come over to get a change of clothes and warm up?"

Vexen nodded, and the pink-haired man intertwined their fingers before leading the blonde towards the gaits of the garden. Vexen shivered again when droplets of rain slid down his revealed skin, and he glanced back at the spot the two had just been standing in, ingraining the scene into his mind.

The rain had started to let up, the colors of the garden being revealed once again, flowers becoming bright and full of life in the falling rain. The blonde tried to wrap his mind around what had just happened, and was only met with a strong sense of contentment and happiness filling his being for the first time in years.

It felt good to be the loved one for once. To be held and kissed like there was no one else in the world besides the two of them in this garden.

Vexen knew too well what it felt like to see his fellows find their others, to fall into love and fall into bed. He had felt lonely for the longest time, but eventually closed those doors of his heart, locking away the stabbing feeling he got whenever he saw a couple holding hands, seeming so devoted to each other. He blocked out his want for attention, the supposed human need for love, in hope he would eventually find someone when his time came.

And now he had.

He had only known him for a week. And now, he was already opening the door to his heart little by little. The loneliness that had been locked away, that had been festering within him all these years was being let loose. But instead of eating his heart, drawing it back into the darkness, that loneliness was being replaced with affection, trust, and hope.

Vexen remembered the feelings that had rushed through his body when the two of them had kissed, and he stumbled for the second time in the rain, but Marluxia caught him this time.

"Vexen, are you ok?" The pink-haired man tried to look into his eyes, those beautiful green eyes, but they were averted. "Vexen, you're not going to fall on me again, are you?"

The blonde shook his head, and Marluxia looked at his face for a few seconds more before starting on the path again, the two finally exiting the park.

It scared him that he was giving his heart to this man he hardly knew. It scared him so much. It was frightening that he was letting Marluxia into his heart after only a week. This is what he had built up his walls _for_, he internally yelled at himself. This is why he always got hurt. But then, the rate this relationship was going at worried him just as much.

Did it make him a slut to be kissing a guy he hardly knew? But, Vexen contradicted himself, he did know about Marluxia. He knew his name. He knew his majors were botany and politics. He knew the two of them went to the same school. He knew his best friend, he knew his favorite place, and most of all, he knew his past! That should account for something.

But… he knew nothing of attraction. Nothing except that it was all hormones, fueling your body to do stupid things that you would regret later in your life. He knew nothing of relationships except what he had observed. His parents had never been very loving to each other except for a peck on the lips before the left for work. Namine had watched some soap operas, but Vexen assumed those weren't normal. People didn't cry that much in real life.

Should he give Marluxia the benefit of the doubt? The pink-haired man seemed to know what he was doing, and seemed to be honest with his affection. He definitely seemed a lot more experienced, if his tongue work was anything to go by…

But what was this feeling spreading through him slowly? It was too soon to know… too soon to even think about. His mind hurt even trying to fathom it.

He was afraid to let the man into his heart. If he lost him it would hurt, he knew that. But, it seemed that Marluxia was determined. To do what, he didn't know just yet.

--

"We're here." Marluxia said. They had arrived in a apartment complex, and tall brown and red brick buildings loomed over the pair as they made their way down deserted walkways, and past empty parks, closed to the rain. The two men climbed up the steps to one of the buildings, and Marluxia unlocked the front door, holding it open for Vexen. They climbed up the stairs to the second floor, and Marluxia unlocked his apartment door, ushering Vexen in, and to the bathroom, passing through the living room and down a short hall.

"Here." Marluxia flipped the light switch, and a blue-theme bathroom was flooded with light. There was no noise except for the steady dripping of the two's clothing.

"You want to take a shower? It'll get the rain off, and make you warm again." The pink-haired man said, looking back at the other. The blonde nodded, and watched as Marluxia leaned over the tub to draw water, testing it and altering the knobs slightly before closing the curtain and turning on the shower. He turned back to Vexen, and motioned for him to put his arms up. Vexen shook his head defiantly, and began to pull his shirt off, yanking it over his head eventually. He wrapped his arms around himself in a futile attempt to cover himself, rubbing his arms a few times to rid himself of gooseflesh before moving his hands down to undo his pants.

Undoing the buttons with ease, his hands only shaking slightly, Vexen he pulled the pants down, wanting to be rid of the cold jean material sticking to his skin. The pink-haired man discarded his shirt as the other struggled to get the pants over his feet without toppling over.

When Vexen was stripped down to his boxers, Marluxia chuckled before stripping his pants off.

"Hm, red boxers Vexen? I always took you for a blue kind on guy." He chuckled as the other blushed even worse and tried to cover up his state of undress.

"Stop looking, gosh." The blonde smiled, and made shooing motions with his hands.

Marluxia just smiled and left the room. "I'll get you a clean change of clothes."

Vexen sat down on the toilet after checking to see if the water was warm enough, finding it not so, and rubbed his eyes, sighing.

"What the hell's happening to me…"

"Vexen?"

The blonde brought his head up quickly to meet with Marluxia's concerned face. "Y-yeah?"

"You ok? I'm sorry I kissed you, I know I shouldn't have, I just-"

"No, it's not that. It's not that…" Vexen rubbed his forehead. "It's nothing."

Marluxia frowned. "Are you sure?"

Vexen looked up, his eyes dutifully avoiding Marluxia's. "No, I am, it's…" He smiled. "I'm fine. Don't worry."

Marluxia looked at him for another second before nodding and retreating out of the bathroom. "When you're done, go to the living room."

Vexen nodded, closing and locking the door before stripping down fully and stepping into the shower. As he let the hot water run over him, heating his chilled skin, he kept his mind blank, keeping the thoughts of confusion and rejection out of his mind. He didn't want to think for once. He wasn't going to think about what to do with Marluxia tonight. He would decide tomorrow.

--

"Vexen?" Marluxia knocked on the bathroom door, hearing silence from within, meaning that the blonde was out of the shower. He frowned as there was no answer, and knocked again.

"Yes?" Came a quiet voice from within.

"I…" Marluxia pushed down the urge to apologize because of Vexen's tone of voice. "Do you want hot cocoa, Vexen?"

The door opened and the blonde stepped out, dressed in the shirt and pants Marluxia had lent him. The pink-haired man grinned.

"I must say, Vexen. You look quite dashing in my clothes…" He smirked. "We must do this more often."

The blonde just blushed. "Yes, I would like some cocoa, thank you."

"Ok, come on then." Marluxia lead the way to the kitchen, walking back through the living room. Vexen looked at the room for the first time.

It was normal sized, an average room, with wooden floors and a large carpet in the middle. A television was against one wall, with the couch against the other. Chairs and tables were placed in a pleasing pattern around it all. Overall, it was sparse, but still homey, the knickknacks displayed all around giving it a lived in feel.

"Go sit on the couch, I'll be right out." Marluxia motioned towards the monstrosity that took up almost the whole wall, and Vexen looked at it warily.

"Are… Are you sure it's not going to eat me?" Vexen chuckled slightly. "Sure looks big enough to."

Marluxia laughed. "Well, I wouldn't blame it, you being such a fine specimen." There was that feeling again in Vexen's stomach. " But if it did, I would just have to rip it to shreds getting you out, and that would declare the end of its life."

Vexen laughed, pushing all doubt to the back of his mind, ignoring the fluttering butterflies in his stomach. "Well, with that reassurance…"

He sat, surprised to find it the softest couch he had ever sat on. It gave in all the right places, and when he leaned back, it was like heaven. He fell to the side, smiling and closing his eyes. He heard Marluxia laugh at his reaction.

"This couch is _amazing_!" Vexen laughed, burrowing into the soft material. "It must have cost a fortune!"

Marluxia smiled, watching the other happily. "Worth every penny for that reaction." He grinned at Vexen's flustered look. "Any special way I should make the cocoa? It probably won't be like your grandmother's, but…"

Vexen smiled, shaking his head. "No, just…" He paused. "Do you… do you have marshmallows?" He blushed.

Marluxia pursed his lips in though, one hand resting on his hip and the other coming up to stroke his chin comically. "I believe we have mini marshmallows. Will that suit you?" He grinned.

Vexen laughed, his grin seeming to be permanently attached to his face. Such a different experience. It usually took so much to make him smile. "That would be perfect. Thank you."

Marluxia waved it off as nothing, before heading off into the kitchen. "Pick out a movie. They're above the television." He paused. "I mean, if you want to watch a movie. It doesn't seem like the rain'll let up anytime soon."

Vexen stood up from the couch mournfully, patting its surface lovingly. "Of course I don't mind. A movie would be good." He smiled, opening the cabinet above the television, his eyes widening. "Whoa! You have so many movies!"

Marluxia laughed from the kitchen, where Vexen could hear the clinking of cups and spoons. "Well, they're not all mine. Half are Larxene's."

Vexen paused. "Are you sure she won't mind me being over?"

Marluxia laughed. "Pssh, naw. She liked you when she met you. I doubt it. And even if she did, I, one, have put up with too many of her dates that she has brought home, and two, don't care. So…"

Vexen laughed. Marluxia was so confident, not caring what anyone thought of him. Such a change. Such a refreshing change.

Vexen quickly picked out a movie, carefully taking it off the shelf (as not to disturb the placement of any of the others) and peeked into the kitchen. Marluxia looked up from where he was mixing the drinks, smiling as he watched Vexen look around the room curiously.

"Almost done." He declared, rifling through the cabinets to find the bag of marshmallows, grumbling as he pushed aside spices and such, cursing under his breath at Larxene and her cooking fetish. "Jeese… we have too many things in these cabinets!"

Vexen laughed softly, covering his smile with his hand so Marluxia wouldn't see. "Need help?"

"Naw, I got it…" Marluxia huffed, but then brightened. "Found 'em!"

And then his face dropped.

All the marshmallows had melded into a big sticky mass within the bag. Vexen's eyes widened.

"Whoa…" He inched forward and poked it. "I didn't know that they could do that!" He laughed.

Laughter bubbled out of them both, up until neither of them knew what was funny anymore, their sides hurting horribly and their eyes streaming.

"Oh god… My gut…" Marluxia chuckled, clutching his sides in agony. He slid down the front of the oven to plop onto the floor. Vexen collapsed next to him, breathing deeply, whiping his eyes.

"That was the hardest I've laughed in years." He said between residue chuckles. Marluxia smiled at him.

"Well, laughter is good for the soul, you know?"

Vexen looked up at him. "Really?"

"Mmhmm." Marluxia nodded, prodding the marshmallow lump in his lap. "It's supposed to release bad stuff… and stuff."

"Very eloquent." Vexen smiled. "Now…" He took the bag out of Marluxia's lap and looked at it for a second. "How shall we go about this?"

A few minutes, four sticky hands, and some marshmallows lost to the abyss between the stove and fridge later, the two had settled on the couch with their cocoa's in hand, both piled high with marshmallow mounds and a little dab of whipped cream each, and the movie in the DVD player. Vexen blushed and smiled as Marluxia scooted closer to him, the pink-haired man obviously not embarrassed at the show of affection. But Vexen couldn't help but admit the man was very warm, his skin tingling slightly where their thighs and arms touched.

"So, what movie have you picked out for us tonight… well, this afternoon, my dearest Vexen?" Marluxia asked, sipping at his drink. Vexen had put it in the player without letting the other see the case. "I hope it's not… dirty." He grinned as the other sputtered.

"Of course not!" Vexen blushed furiously, but smiled at the same time. "Those are for later on…"

Marluxia's expression quickly changed from smugness to shock, his eyebrows shooting up towards his hairline. "Did you just make a dirty joke?"

Vexen just chuckled victoriously at the other's reaction, sipping his drink again. Marluxia watched him, making Vexen look up at the feeling of those eyes upon him, his face lighting up when he saw Marluxia watching him.

"What?"

So nervous, so embarrassed, so sweet, so innocent.

"Nothing."

The looked at each other for a second longer before Marluxia broke the gaze, turning back towards the screen.

"Moulin Rouge?" He chuckled, leaning into Vexen slightly. "Aww, you remembered my favorite movie."


End file.
